A moment between Esme and Bella
by Cleopatra96
Summary: With Bella's health getting worse by the hour, she asked to have a private moment with Esme who tells her the entire story of the short time she had with her son.


*****All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own none of the characters. I hope you enjoy *****

Esme:

It had been a week since Bella and Edward came home from their honeymoon early. My husband and I – and the whole family really are still shocked at the news. She was pregnant. We didn't even think that this was possible. What we know is that this child is fast growing and is destroying Bella. Rose, Emmett, and I sat close to her as she lay on the couch resting and sleeping. She couldn't eat anything despite recalling the things I ate during the morning sickness I experienced in my human years. We closely watched Edward, Alice and Jasper. We trusted them around Bella but not while the baby was inside of her. Finally , Edward after hearing enough of being in the house with his wife not paying a speak of attention to what he, or my husband has been saying left with Alice and Jasper – probably out hunting. So, it was just Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and myself watching Bella like a hawk. She vomited every time we tried to get her to eat and she was dropping weight fast. I sat by her side and rubbed her aching back as she laid facing the Television. Rose was sitting across from her and Carlisle was hooking her up to IV Fluids while Emmett watched on.

"Is there anything I can get you dear?" I asked her lightly. She shook her head and wrapped herself under the blanket gripping the blanket, curling herself up in a ball.

"Another pain?"

I felt so helpless, I continued to rub her boney back and sighed what could we do for this child to make it calm down? I looked at Carlisle who stared in concern, I knew that look and it wasn't good.

"Are you sure you don't want anything for the pain?" Carlisle asked her again, she has been refusing pain medicine since she's returned thinking it would harm the baby inside of her. Bella shook her head as she blew in sharp and uneasy breaths. Rose who drew herself closer

"Breathe Bella. Think of the baby."

I nodded slightly in agreement and waited until she returned back into her position rolling herself over to her back. She looked at me as my hand rested on her belly.

"What is it child?" I asked her with a sweet smile. Glancing at my husband who was staring on

She smiled back and took my hand into her skeleton almost lifeless one.

"Hey guys," Bella gasped out, "Can I talk with Esme alone for a moment?"

With a slight hesitation my husband nodded while he guiding a relenting Rosalie out of the room. Emmitt trailed behind and they all went downstairs.

"I wanted to ask you something" her voice was raspy and hard.

"Yes dear, anything"

"What was it like for you?" She moved to adjust herself slightly

"What do you mean?"

"What was it like for you, when you were pregnant."

The memories seemed so vivid now, but I still remembered the face of my baby boy. I remembered feeling very sick the first three months and during the next three I remember being in pain, mostly with my back. I thought back as far as I could but the memories still ended up the same place they started – at my baby boy's face. He was so little, but boy was he a heavy child. I remembered his birth weight of 8 pounds 6 ounces. I remember he was so precious, and so quiet he never hurt a fly. I lost myself in the memories until I was jolted back into reality by Bella

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I just thought that.."

"No, sweetie. It's okay. I just was thinking about him." I sighed brushing off the emotions feeling my voice crack with tears "My pregnancy was very standard, the first three months I was sick – constantly throwing up and nauseous. I lived on the couch." I smiled lightly, "The next three were just of me being in a lot of pain. My pelvis hurt because of the child growing on it and my back ached. I couldn't stand for more than a few minutes without having to sit down."

Bella nodded seeming to understand the feeling

"The last 3 months were amazing. I treasured them. He moved and kicked constantly whenever I talked. I would read him stories and talk to him, tell him about my day. He loved it when I read him stories. He would go crazy in my belly."

Bella smiled, and in that moment it wasn't the teenage, immature smile that I knew of her, but a mother, adult, caring smile that women with children have. A look that I cherish myself and see seldom lately. I smiled back at her. I glanced up smelling my husband's scent, he was close by and no doubt listening.

"The birth was very standard. I was in labor for 10 hours and it seemed to take forever to get him out. I was so tired when the doctor said that I was ready to deliver, the last thing I wanted to do was push. I just wanted to sleep. I had a lot of encouragement from the nurse and the doctor and despite the pain once they held the baby up and I saw his little face, the pain went away and it was all worth it. I would do it over again- even 80 years later."

After a minute of silence Bella asked "Can you tell me what happened to him? If you don't want to I understand. Edward never told me. He only told me that you had a baby who passed away and that you fell off of a clift" I chuckled slightly at the last part – Edward was such a gentlemen. But, then, I smiled sadly remembering the dark days that followed. He seemed so healthy the first 2 days and then he got sick. Before I knew it I felt a tear of blood run down my cheek.

"He was so beautiful" I cried out silently.

Bella placed her hand ontop of mine "I'm so sorry Esme. I really shouldn't have asked. Now I hurt you. Please, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head wiping the tear away,

"it's okay Bella. At times it helps to talk about it. I'm very happy you asked me to share my story with you. For the first two days he was perfect, a perfect baby. He responded to my voice, he knew exactly who I was, he knew what his name was. He was such a smart baby. He got sick with a cough and at first I thought nothing was wrong that he was eating too fast. But, the doctor told me otherwise that he had a lung infection. I couldn't hold him while he was being cared for, I could barely see him. I just saw him through the glass window. One day when I went to visit him, the doctor has told me that he was taking a turn for the worse and that he was soon close to death. I asked if I could hold him one last time and they said I could. I went into his room and held him in my arms for what seemed like only seconds. He opened his eyes and looked at me, and I swear to you he smiled at me. I told him that he was the strongest baby in the world and that I wanted him not to leave me." My voice shook with tears again, but I continued ignoring the tears that soon feel from my eyes. "I told him 'please William don't leave mama. She can't live without you. Your all she's got.' I kissed him on the head and rocked him and soon was able to see that I was keeping him here selfishly. As he opened his eyes again, I told him 'William, you can let go. Don't fight this anymore baby boy you need to rest.' I looked up at God and asked him 'God, please take my son in your arms where he feels so pain and where he will be safe and loved more than I can give.' I smiled as he closed his eyes again, and told him that I loved him and that I will never stop loving him, I kissed his little lips one last time and he was gone. He had passed away in my arms."

Bella, was already crying and she shook with even more tears, wiping mine away I handed her a tissue.

"I was so depressed and sad after I lost him. That the night when I left the hospital, I took his little body and while still in my hospital gown I left the hospital and went to a nearby cliff…. I didn't fall Bella. I jumped. I wanted to be with him again. I wanted to see my baby boy again. Carlisle found me in the morgue and.. I was still alive but just barely. He told me that he still remembered the young, vibrant 16 year old girl who leg he treated 10 years before that. So he turned me into a vampire."

This was the first time Bella had heard my true story and as we finished, I smelled my husband's scent become more stronger. He was surely in the room but, I smiled at Bella as she squeezed my hand.

"And I wouldn't have changed it" Carlisle added as he walked in the room. He checked on Bella's IV which was done with the fluid. He hung the bag up and connected the IV as he looked at me. His eyes asked the question 'Are you alright?' He knew telling the story was hard for me and he was so caring like that. I nodded.

"Your very brave." She rasped with a teary voice.

"I was simply a mother who wanted nothing more than to be with her child. And that is what will happen with you very soon. You will be with your child." I placed my hand on her belly. She placed her hand above mine and smiled

"Thank you Esme"

"Thank you Bella."

"I guess I shall leave you so you can get some rest. I need to do some errands but I will be back very soon alright?" I really wanted to clean myself up and talk with my husband.

She nodded "Please, mom…" I turned my head, surprised. She never called me mom before. "don't leave me too long" I smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead.

"No more than an hour my child." With that I left the room with my husband behind me as we walked down the stairs he did nothing but smile at me. He never could say anything after I told my story. He wrapped his arm around my wide waste and said "Let's go out for a hunt". As we got downstairs, Rosalie was wiping her eyes and Emmett was holding back the tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked them concerned.

"Esme…" Rosalie pulled me into a big hug "I love you…so much."

Emmett joined in "We love you so much."

I looked at my husband who smiled at me

~**THE END**~

**((BTW)) I am aware that in the book the other Cullens already know her story**


End file.
